Un amour d'âmes soeur
by Airi25
Summary: Cross-over Harry Potter & Twilight Histoires d'amour: Harry et Edward, Remus et Sirius, Hermione et Ron & Dean et Seamus Bashing: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Percy, Arthur & le ministre Harry va subir un entrainement pour vaincre Voldemort, on lui demande de ne pas prévenir ses amis, il accepte a la condition que son fiancé et sa famille puissent le savoir. Dans l'ombre, les ténèb
1. Explications et découverte

_**Fourchelangue**_

 _ **Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :**_

\- Harry, si je t'ai fait venir c'est parce que l'Ordre et moi avons pensez qu'un entrainement pour augmenter ta puissance pourrait servir.

Le professeur Flitwich va t'apprendre des sortilèges hors du plan académique des ASPICS ainsi que t'apprendre à te battre en duel.

Le professeur McGonagall va t'apprendre la métamorphose avancée et te transformé en animagus.

Le professeur Chourave et Mme Pomfresh vont t'apprendre les premiers soins.

Hagrid à t'orienter en pleine forêt.

Le professeur Rogue va reprendre l'Occlumentie et t'aider en approfondissant tes connaissances en potions.

En ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill et moi allons t'aider.

Ton emploi du temps a été aménagé pour, tu ne suivras presque plus de cours avec tes amis. D'ailleurs, aucun d'eux ne devra être au-courant. Je sais que ça va être difficile mais c'est mieux que cela reste entre nous. Je suis désolé Harry de t'imposer ça, mais, il le faut. Tu as une puissance magique hors norme et nous allons t'apprendre à la canaliser. Dans certains cours, en fonction des horaires, il est probable que nous observions ta progression. Voici ton emploi du temps :

LUNDI :

Jusqu'à 9h : manger

9h à 11h : métamorphose avancé et transformation animagus (Professeur McGonagall)

11h à 12h35 : duel (Professeur Flitwich)

12h35 à 13h35 : manger

13h35 à 15h : occlumentie et potions de connaissances (Professeur Rogue)

15h à 16h08 : X

16h08 à 17h : soins (Professeur Chourave et Mme Pomfresh)

17h à 18h35 : défense contre les forces du mal avancé (Sirius et Remus)

18h35 à 18h45 : orientation (Hagrid)

18h45 à 21h : manger

21h à 22h15 : loisirs

22h15 : couvre-feu

MARDI :

Jusqu'à 9h : manger

9h à 10h : histoire de la magie (Professeur Binns avec les Poufsoufle)

10h à 11h : potions (Professeur Rogue avec les Serpentard)

11h à 12h : sortilège hors ASPICS (Professeur Flitwich)

12 à 12h35 : orientation (Hagrid)

12h35 à 13h35 : manger

13h35 à 14h : études des créatures magiques (Hagrid avec les Serpentard)

14h à 16h : potions de connaissances (Professeur Rogue)

16h à 16h08 : X

16h08 à 17h : potions de connaissances (Professeur Rogue)

17h à 18h : recherche bibliothèque (Professeur/Directeur Dumbledore)

18 à 18h45 : X

18h45 à 21h : manger

12h à 22h15 : loisirs

22h15 : couvre-feu

MERCREDI :

Jusqu'à 9h : manger

9h à 10h : X

10h à 12h35 : Défense contre les forces du mal avancé (Charlie et Bill)

12h35 à 13h35 : manger

13h35 à 14h30 : botanique (Professeur Chourave avec les Serdaigle)

14h30 à 15h30 : métamorphose avancé (Professeur McGonagall)

15h30 à 18h45 : X

18h45 à 21h : manger

21h à 22h15 : loisirs

22h15 : couvre-feu

JEUDI :

Jusqu'à 10h50 : manger

10h50 à 13h10 : X

13h10 à 14h : manger

14h à 15h : duel (Professeur Flitwich)

15h à 16h : botanique (Professeur Chourave avec les Serdaigle)

16h à 16h08 : X

16h08 à 17h : potions (Professeur Rogue avec les Serpentard)

17h à 18h : histoire de la magie (Professeur Binns avec les Serpentard)

18h à 18h45 : orientation (Hagrid)

18h45 à 21h : manger

21h à 22h15 : loisirs

22h15 : couvre-feu

VENDREDI

Jusqu'à 9h : manger

9h à 11h45 : X

11h45 à 12h35 : recherche bibliothèque (Professeur/Directeur Dumbledore)

12h35 à 13h35 : manger

13h35 à 16h00 : défense contre les forces du mal (Professeur Lupin et assistant Black avec les Serpentard)

16h à 16h50 : X

16h50 à 18h45 : sortilèges hors ASPICS (Professeur Flitwich)

18h45 à 21h : manger

21h à 22h15 : loisirs

22h15 à 00h : astronomie (Professeur Sinistra avec les Serdaigle)

00h : couvre-feu

SAMEDI :

Jusqu'à 10h50 : manger

10h50h à 12h : métamorphose avancé (Professeur McGonagall)

12h à 13h10 : X

13h10 à 14h : manger

14h à 16h08 : X

16h08 à 17h45 : potions de connaissances (Professeur Rogue)

17h45 à 18h45 : X

18h45 à 21h : manger

21h à 23h15 : loisirs

23h15 : couvre-feu

DIMANCHE

Jusqu'à 10h50 : manger

10h50 à 11h30 : X

11h30 à 12h15 : soins (Professeur Chourave et Mme Pomfresh)

12h15 à 13h10 : recherche bibliothèque (Professeur/Directeur Dumbledore)

13h10 à 14h : manger

14h à 15h : études des créatures magiques (Hagrid avec les Serpentard)

15h à 16h : défense contre les forces du mal avancé (Professeur/Directeur Dumbledore)

16h à 16h38 : X

16h38 à 17h35 : défense contre les forces du mal avancé (Professeur/Directeur Dumbledore)

17h35 à 18h45 : X

18h45 à 21h : manger

21h à 22h15 : loisirs

22h15 : couvre-feu

 **Je le pris et l'observa. Il était indéniablement différent de celui que j'avais actuellement. J'étais content mais la phrase qu'avait formulé le directeur quelques secondes, cela fit tilte. Je pris un air sérieux, changeant avec l'air songeur et endormis que j'avais avant.**

 _ **Point de vue EXTERNE :**_

 **Plusieurs adultes déglutir. Harry n'était jamais sérieux, tout le monde le savait. Après l'avoir longuement observé, ils avaient compris, il portait un masque. Pas celui des sang-purs comme Malfoy, mais plutôt celui du parfait Gryffondort. Débile, fonçant dans le tat, irréfléchi et ne se contrôlant pas.**

 _ **Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :**_

 **Je savais qu'ils connaissaient certaines choses mais ne disait rien. J'ouvris enfin la bouche et dit d'une voix professionnelle ce qui en impressionnât plus d'un.**

\- Je ne raconterai rien à Hermione ou Ronald, par contre, je ne le cacherais pas à une personne en particulier. J'ai plus confiance en elle qu'en vous tous réunis. Nous partageons tous, et, je n'ai aucune envie de trahir ce lien unique de confiance. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez mais, vous n'arriverait pas à me faire changer d'avis.

 _ **Point de vue EXTERIEUR :**_

 **Face à eux ne se tenait plus le jeune Harry Potter frêle et peureux mais un soldat près à en découdre avec quiconque réfuterait son ordre. Oui, ordre. Cela n'en n'était ni plus ni moins un. Ils acquiescèrent curieux. Finalement, Sirius posa les questions qui les rongeait tous :**

\- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ? Quelle est votre relation ? Peut-on vraiment lui faire confiance ? Son statut ? Sa profession ? Son adresse ? Son âge ? Son sang ? Sans vouloir te vexer pour la dernière question bien sûr.

 _ **Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :**_

 **Je me mis à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter en remarquant leur regard avide et curieux. Soufflant pour arrêter mon fou rire, je répondis tout en évitant quelques questions :**

\- Sang moldu, oui on peut lui faire confiance, 17 ans, est encore à l'école, vampire au régime végétarien. Je ne répondrais pas aux autres questions. J'essayerai de seulement lui dire mais sachez que cela va être difficile vu que dans sa famille, tous sont vampires et qu'ils ont une excellente ouïe, elle passe à travers de la plupart des sortilèges de silence. De plus, je les considère comme ma famille. Même si je suis proche d'un bon nombre d'entre vous, ce sont mes parents, mes grands-frères et mes grandes-sœurs. J'ai une absolue confiance en eux. Ce genre de sentiments, je ne les donne que très rarement, mais, chacun d'eux l'ont. En tout, il n'y a que 10 personnes au monde qui m'inspire ce sentiment, et dans cette pièce, il n'y en a que 3.

 **Il y eu un blanc après ma tirade, j'entendis un sanglot puis deux personnes me prirent dans les bras. Je reconnus alors l'odeur des personnes que je considérai comme mes oncles. Sirius annonça :**

\- Tu as trouvé une nouvelle famille Harry, j'en suis heureux, j'espère qu'un jour je pourrais les rencontrer et en faire partie.

\- Sirius, tu pourras bien sûr les rencontrer, mais, pas tout de suite, et ça, je parle pour tout le monde. **Dis-je en regardant dans les yeux le directeur.** Sirius, je ne te considère pas seulement comme mon parrain mais aussi comme mon oncle, il en est de même pour toi Remus. Je me fais d'ailleurs souvent charrier par Emmett à cause des surnoms débiles que je vous ais attribuer.

 _ **Point de vue EXTERNE :**_

 **Souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, Sirius demanda alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient émues :**

\- Lesquels ?

 **Il rougit et répondit :**

\- Oncle Siri et oncle Mumus

 **Ils éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Harry gonflait les joues toujours d'une belle couleur écrevisse.**

\- Hum, reprenons ! **Annonça le directeur.** Je suis d'accord Harry, j'ai une confiance absolue en to jugement. J'espère que tu ne te trompe pas. Par contre, il y a quelque chose qui a retenu mon attention, des vampires végétariens ?

\- En effet, ils vont chasser des animaux une fois par semaine mais font attention à ne pas les vider de leur sang pour qu'ils puissent continuer à vivre même après cette retraite de sang. Le reste du temps, ils ont un calice.

\- Un calice, c'est très rare... C'est un lien d'âme sœur ?

\- Absolument, ils sont tous en lien d'âme sœur sauf la personne qui partage ma vie, nous sommes des âmes sœurs perpétuelle.

 **Un silence suivis cette annonce. Les liens d'âmes sœurs étaient extrêmement rare mais touchais tout de même 1 sorcier sur 20, donc, autant de personnes de la même « famille » mais qui en plus était des nés-moldus, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Mais les liens d'âmes sœurs perpétuelle étaient vraiment impossibles à naitre. Depuis le début du monde magique, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois. Godric Gryffondort et Salazar Serpentard. Qu'Harry en ai un consolida ce qu'ils pensaient...**

 **° Il ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ce gamin. °**

\- Harry, cette question est extrêmement personnelle mais très importante, êtes-vous lié ? **Demanda encore le directeur.**

 **Une tomate en combustion, voilà devant quoi ils étaient assis. C'était très drôle, vraiment très drôle. Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent.**

\- Oui, cet été, le jour de nos deux ans, nous nous sommes même fiancés. **Dit-il en montrant sa bague.**

 **Paddy les yeux en cœur fit son petit commentaire en roucoulant tout en étant moqueur :**

\- Que c'est romantique !

 **Remus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que lui, plus réfléchi demanda :**

\- Comment les as-tu rencontrés ? Je t'écoute depuis le début et ne nous as renseignés que sur un nom et à ce que je sache, nous ne connaissons pas d'Emmett.

\- Je les ai rencontrés lorsqu'en troisièmes année j'ai fugué au milieu des vacances. J'ai appris à les connaitre au fur et à mesure du temps. Au bout de trois semaines à se tourner autour alors que tout le monde nous le faisait remarquer, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Notre relation est restée au même point pendant une semaine puis nous sommes sortis ensembles, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'ai d'ailleurs eu le droit à une magnifique et enflammée déclaration d'amour. Je suis revenu à Poudlard pour ma quatrième année mais nous avons continué à communiquer par lettres tout en nous arrangeant pour ne pas quelles arrivent en plein repas. Pour l'été, mon oncle et ma tante me laissait sortir l'après-midi, je les rejoignais donc après avoir fini mes corvées. En ce qui concerne l'année dernière, ce fut bien plus difficile car cet espèce de crapaud rose imbuvable au fétichisme sur les chats, j'ai nommé Ombrage surveillait les courriels et les lisait tous, dans n'importe quel sens. On est passés de deux lettres par jour à une par mois, ce fut difficile mais à chaque fois que l'on pouvait, on profitait du moment. Cet été, je ne suis pas aller chez mon oncle et ma tante et ils ne s'en sont pas aperçus puisqu'ils étaient partis en vacances. Et, oui, nous avons terminé le lien le jour de nos deux ans, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a deux semaines. C'est le lendemain matin que nous nous sommes aperçu de notre lien, et, après quelques recherches, nous avons été fixés. La particularité de notre lien est que nous sentons les sentiments de l'autre, ses pensées, nous pouvons communiquer par télépathie, nous sentons le danger lorsque l'autre l'est. D'ailleurs, plus personne ne peut repérer ma magie donc j'en fais en dehors du château sans aucun problème, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu vous lancer un impardonnable sans que personne n'en soit informer. Lors de notre lien, une chaine en argent avec un médaillon est apparue autour de notre cou, et depuis, on ne peut pas la retirer. La mienne est un dragon d'émeraude pur aux yeux fait d'or liquide, ses ailes sont déployées, ses pattes son replier comme s'il était en envole. Autour de son cou, il y a un cœur en verre rempli de son sang. Lorsqu'il perd beaucoup de sang, mon médaillon en perd aussi. Le sien est un dragon en cristal noir et aux yeux fait d'émeraude pur. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même pour dormir mais a les yeux grands ouvert, entre ses pattes, à l'endroit même où école sa vie, il y a un cœur en verre rempli de mon sang. Lorsque je perds beaucoup de sang, son médaillon en perd aussi.

 **Cela intéressa énormément les adultes présents, ce genre de médaillon était d'une magie si pure que personne d'autre qu'eux deux pouvaient le toucher. Les sentiments qu'ils invoquaient se faisaient ressentir, en un toucher au cœur, le plus beau souvenir de celui-ci peut survenir. À la vue du sourire béat d'Harry, il ne devait pas y avoir qu'une seule scène.**

\- Intéressent ! **Dit le directeur tout en lissant sa barbe, les yeux pétillants, un sourire mystérieux et les rouages du cerveau tournant à toute vitesse.**

 **Sirius, espiègle demanda :**

\- Dis-moi Harry, je t'écoute depuis le début et j'ai remarqué que tu n'employais que les termes :

« Personne »

« Âme sœur »

Ou encore

« Lié »

Tu ne veux pas que l'on sache si c'est une fille ou un garçon n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je...

\- Harry ! **L'appela Minerva McGonagall.** Je viens de me rappeler que tu as passé ton enfance chez les moldus, mais, sache qu'ici, dans le monde magique, l'homosexualité est parfaitement acceptée et acceptable puisque les hommes, même si c'est rare, peuvent avoir des enfants. De plus, la plupart de ces couples sont formé par un lien de créature magique ou d'âme sœur, donc, même si ce n'est pas commun et que cela ne touche qu'1 être magique sur 6, cela existe et personne ne dit rien, car, il n'y a rien à dire.

 **Harry eut un air choqué avant de sourire.**

\- Je ne le savais pas, merci professeur McGonagall. Il est vrai que mon âme sœur est un homme. Il s'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Physiquement, il a 17 ans mais il a en réalité 109 ans. Il est né le 20 juin 1901 et habite à Forks avec toute la famille. Il est au lycée car dans leur famille, ils s'amusent à savoir qui aura à la fin du siècle aura le plus de diplôme... En ce qui concerne les autres, pour grande sœur il y a :

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen mais, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Alice. Physiquement, elle a 19 ans mais elle a en réalité 86 ans. Elle est née en 1901 et est la compagne de Jasper. Elle a un don de vision.

Puis, il y a :

Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Rose. Physiquement, elle a 18 ans mais elle a en réalité 73 ans. Elle est née en 1915 et est la compagne d'Emmett. Elle a une attraction extrêmement développée.

Pour grand frère il y a :

Jasper Whitlock. Physiquement, il a 19 ans mais il a en réalité 143 ans. Il est né en 1844. Il a le don d'empathe.

Puis, il y a :

Emmett D. McCarthy. Physiquement, il a 20 ans mais il a en réalité 71 ans. Il est né en 1915. Il a une force extrêmement développée.

En ce qui concerne ceux que je considère comme mes parents :

Esmée Anne Evenson Cullen. Physiquement, elle a 26 ans mais elle a en réalité 85 ans. Elle est née en 1895 et est la compagne de Carliste. Elle est restauratrice de bâtiments anciens.

Et enfin, il y a :

Carliste Cullen. Physiquement, il a 20 ans mais il a en réalité 71 ans. Il est né en 1915. Il a une extrême retenue lors du contact avec le sang des humains. Il est médecin.

\- Bien, finalement, puisque tous ceux que tu considères comme ta famille vont-être au-courant, tu peux prévenir Miss Granger, Miss Weasley et M. Weasley.

 _ **Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :**_

 **Sursautant, je paniquai, je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'ils sachent, cela aurait des conséquences que je n'étais pas encore près a assumé, j'élevai légèrement la voix et dit :**

\- NON !

 **Ils me regardèrent, essayant de comprendre ma réaction, puis, posément, tout en suçotant un bonbon au citron, le directeur m'annonça :**

\- Bien, aucun problème, nous n'en parerons à personnes d'autre que les personnes présentes. Tu peux aller dans ta nouvelle chambre.

\- Albus, vous avez oublié de lui dire et lui expliquer pour sa chambre. **Annonça la directrice des Gryffondort en claquant sa langue contre son palais, montrant ainsi sa désapprobation.**

\- Vraiment ? Excuse-moi Harry, en fonction de ton nouvel emploi du temps et de ton entrainement, nous t'avions attribué un « appartement ». Il est juste à côté du tableau de la grosse dame, derrière le tableau encadrer d'or et d'argent représentant un basilic a la tête de lion. I chambres, 3 salles de bain, une salle à manger/salon, un laboratoire et une réserve pour potions, une salle d'entrainement ayant les mêmes particularités que la salle sur demande et une salle de musique. Tu peux choisir le mot de passe et tu peux y inviter qui tu veux en les enregistrant sur la liste invisible que tiendra l'animal gardant l'accès de ton appartement dans sa gueule, et, ils pourront passer. D'ailleurs, puisque tu prends ces personnes pour ta famille, il n'y a aucun problème pour que la nuit ou le jour, ils viennent te rendre visite, ou même, habiter ici. J'ai relié ta cheminée jusque dans le monde moldus. Je préviendrai Rusard pour que même en pleine nuit vous puissiez vous déplacer, car, à ce que sais, les liens d'âmes sœur mélangé a ceux de calice donne certaines capacités vampiriques à celui-ci. Vu que toi, tu es un calice mélangé a un lien d'âme sœur perpétuelle, je ne sais pas quelles capacités tu peux avoir, mais, ce que je sais, c'est que tu en as deux de plus que les autres.

\- En effet, j'ai la peau aussi blanche et velouté que les vampires de pur-sang, j'ai une ouïe plus développée que celle des humains, j'ai la même vue qu'eux la nuit, je n'ai d'ailleurs plus besoin de porter de lunette, mais, cela se remarquerai et je préfère rester le plus possible dans l'ombre. J'ai une vitesse comparable à la leur et je ne suis pas obliger de dormir, c'est mon choix de le faire ou non.

 **Charlie marmonna doucement :**

\- Tu as aussi leur beauté même si tu ne veux la montrer tout en restant dans l'ombre le plus possible.

 **Je me tournai vers lui et le regarda de travers tout en répondant :**

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne suis pas d'une beauté inégalable comme la leur. Regarde-moi, je fais 1m59, j'ai un nid a la place des cheveux et des fringues trop grandes pour moi. Enfin, pour le dernier point, je compte changer cela pendant les prochaines semaines grâce à Alice et Rose, mais, autrement, je ne suis pas et je ne serai pas magnifique ! **Affirmais-je en haussant les épaules feignant l'indifférence alors qu'intérieurement, j'avais peur. Vraiment peur, car, c'était vrai, je n'étais pas beau, petit et maigrichon, je pensais à Edward, lui, la perfection incarnée, j'avais peur qu'il me quitte, qu'il se rende compte que je n'étais rien et qu'il avait fait une erreur en me prenant pour calice. Qu'il parte avec une magnifique brune aux atouts opulent en me lassant seul. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je me rendis compte qu'ils me regardaient tous, choqués de mes propos comme de mon indifférence envers mon physique et mon attraction naturelle comme certains le pensais. Je balayai le sujet d'un revers de main et le professeur Dumbledore me dit alors après s'être racler la gorge pour faire se terminer ce silence gênant :**

\- Hum, bien, Harry, nous ne te retenons plus, passe une bonne nuit et a demain.

\- Merci M. le directeur, bonne nuit à tous !

 **Ils me rendirent l'exclamation et alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte, je me retournai et questionna le mage à la barbe blanche :**

\- M. le directeur ?

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Ne vous étonnez pas de sentir la présence de nouvelles personnes dans le château cette nuit. De plus, pouvez-vous prévenir Rusard ce soir, car, je ne compte pas dormir cette nuit et je ne pense pas que mes invités dormiront non plus.

\- Bien, au faite, Harry, moi, c'est Albus !

 **J'écarquilla les yeux puis esquissa doucement, choqué, tout en sortant sous les sourires narquois et les ricanements moqueur.**

 **En arrivant devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de mon « appartement », je me mis à réfléchir au mot de passe idéal, puis, je me rappelai d'une des blagues d'Emmett :**

 _ **FLASH-BACK :**_

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi choisir un code aussi dur alors que nous pourrions en avoir un simple mais auquel personne ne penserais tellement on ne s'attendrai pas à ça...

 **Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, et, Rosalie posa la question qui leur brulait les lèvres :**

\- Lequel ?

\- Ne t'ouvre pas ! C'est simple, et pourtant, personne n'y pensera puisque justement, on veut l'ouvrir. De plus, chaque personne connaissant ce coffre vous connais personnellement, donc, ils s'imagineront directement que le code d'ouverture sera une suite de chiffre logique et sentimentale tout en étant longue et ennuyeuse. Certainement pas une blague ou un jeu de mot.

\- Ingénieux ! **M'exclamais-je alors qu'Esmée l'embrassât sur la joue sous les rires de la famille.**

 _ **Fin du FLASH-BACK :**_

\- Je choisis comme mot de passe :

 _Ne t'ouvre pas._

 **L'animal mythologique hocha respectueusement la tête alors qu'il demanda :**

\- Qui voulez-vous laisser passer jeune maître ?

\- Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwich, Minerva McGonagall, Rubéus Hagrid, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Severus Snape, Pomona Chourave, Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen, Carliste Cullen et Jasper Cullen.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. **Dit-il en imprégnant par magie les noms cités ci-dessus sur une liste qui apparut puis disparu, scellant les entrées.** Bonne visite jeune maître... **Continua l'étrange animal.**

\- Merci, au fait, comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Philipe, jeune maître.

\- Philipe ? Charmant... Qu'es-tu ?

\- Je suis l'animal vous désignant le plus, jeune maître. Un serpent des cachant sous un masque de lion. J'ai été créé par Albus Dumbledore lui-même pour refléter l'aspect intérieur et extérieur de ton âme. L'intérieur de « l'appartement » est aussi le reflet de ce que tu espères au plus profond de ton cœur ! **Annonça solennellement Philipe.**

\- Je vois, c'est assez flippant tout en restant vraiment pratique, bonne nuit Philipe.

\- A vous aussi jeune maître. **Répliqua le reflet animal tout en coulissant pour donner l'accès au salon/salle à manger. Un lustre en cristal au plafond, une télévision à écran plat, des meubles sculptés dans du marbre, des canapés d'angles de couleur argent, des coussins rouge, émeraude et saphir, un grand tapis noir comme la nuit, une colonne arquée ouvrant sur une salle à manger aux allures confortables alors qu'apparaissait dans mon champ de vision une porte blanche coulissante aux poignets de fer. Je m'avançai, puis, la fit coulisser pour découvrir une des plus grandes cuisines que j'ai vue de ma vie. Des dizaines et des dizaines de placard tout équipé, des ustensiles tout connecté où les couleurs primaires étaient le rouge et l'argent. Un seul mot me venait à l'esprit. Parfaite**. **J'en ressortis pour tomber sur une salle de bain contenant une douche, une double vasque et plusieurs tapis, tout ça dans des couleurs épurées et claires. A côté de cette porte, il y avait de simples toilettes. Je retournai dans la salle à manger et me retourna pour voir un majestueux escalier en bois ancien qui menait à l'étage alors qu'à ces côtés, il y avait le même mais qui donnait au sous-sol. Je pris le premier qui m'emmena sur un grand couloir blanc aux reflet émeraude et argent où trônait sur le mur de droite 3 chambres égales de 25 m2 vide de toute décoration, la même salle de bain qu'en bas toujours accompagnés de simples toilettes. Puis, en me retournant, je fis face** **à un grand drap de velours rouge. Je l'écartai pour découvrir la chambre de mes rêves. Une grande toile de trampoline parsemé d'oreillers saphir, rouge et émeraude, à côté de moi, deux petites marches donnant sur une énorme piscine creusée et une double vasque avec des rangements. Sur le rebord, il y avait 6 marches qui donnait sur un immense dressing. Je remarquai alors qu'il y avait un sort pour que seulement les deux maîtres de maisons puissent accéder à cette pièce.**

 **°Encore un coup de Dumbledore°**

 **Je redescendis et emprunta le deuxième escalier pour tomber sur une immense bibliothèque, je touchai l'un des livres appeler « Harry Potter et son histoire » et un passage se créa.**

 **°Une entrée passage secret ? Ça me fait penser aux anciennes demeures utilisées pour les films d'horreurs...°**

 **Je la passai pour voir à la gauche, une porte noire, au milieu, un rideau de velours rouge, comme celui de ma chambre et tout à droite, une porte blanche. J'entrai dans la première pièce pour me rendre compte que c'était en fait un couloir qui donnait sur deux autres portes, chacune aux couleurs inversées. L'une donnait sur un immense laboratoire vide et l'autre sur une salle vide que je devine être pour servir de réserve. Après avoir installé tout mon matériel et mes ingrédients, je retournai sur mes pas pour traverser l'entrer de velours, arrivant sur un immense studio de danse et d'enregistrement. Un piano surplombait la scène de toute sa beauté, à ses côtés, un violon, une guitare et un micro y était posés sur de magnifiques présentoirs. La salle éclairait et la grande baie vitrée donnaient sur le lac de Poudlard lui donnait une allure de pure beauté. Et pour finir, la porte noire, je ne l'ouvris pas, sachant pertinemment que s'était une autre version de la « salle sur demande ». Je remontai puis me dirigea vers la cheminée. Tout en prenant de la poudre de cheminette, je fis l'invocation pour allumer le chemin et j'attendis, bientôt, toute ma famille fut enfin là, nous étions réunis ! Je me jetai au cou d'Edward tout en l'embrassant passionnément.**

 **Bientôt, je me retrouvai coller contre le mur, ce dont d'ailleurs, je ne me préoccuper pas, alors que, sa sublime et parfaite langue s'insinuait sans ma bouche. Nos bassins se rejoignirent et nous nous frottâmes lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Nous fûmes ramenés à la réalité par un raclement de gorge de Carliste qui sentais que si ça continuait ainsi, nous allions consumer le lien immédiatement**

 **La séparation de plusieurs heures, à l'occurrence 3, était très dure à supporter lorsqu'un lien était si récent. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, une immense fouge s'insinuaient en eux, les poussants à raffermir le lien pour être sûr que l'un ou l'autre n'avait pas abandonné son lié. Je rougis très fortement alors qu'à mes côtés, Edward, affichait un air suffisent tout en me prenant par la hanche, me poussant à me rapprocher de lui. Passer ce moment gênant, je les fis visiter « l'appartement » m'attirant des exclamations ou des hoquets de stupeur et de satisfaction. J'étais heureux. Il restait encore un peu plus de 3 semaines avant a rentrée et le directeur m'avais permis de rester dans le château jusqu'à la rentrée tout en étant avec évidence accompagné de toute ma famille. L'euphorie et le bonheur état à son comble. Je leur expliquai toute l'histoire. L'emploi du temps, l'entrainement, pourquoi j'avais cet « appartement », le fait que mes oncles ai étaient engagé en tant que professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal pour pouvoir être le plus présent possible pour moi, que ce soit pour l'entrainement ou la vie privée. Je leur expliquai que j'avais mon coming-out en annonçant ma relation avec Edward devant tout l'Ordre.**

 **Je n'eus d'ailleurs pas le temps de continuer que j'étais déjà plaquer contre le mur par Edward, mes lèvres engloutis par les siennes et nos bassins se frottant indécemment et animalement.** **  
** **° Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose... °** **  
** **Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, c'était trop bon. La distance m'avait fortement affaiblie, je me sentais abandonné, comme si une partie de mon cœur et de mon corps m'avait été enlevé. Nous réussîmes tout de même, après quelques minutes, a nous séparés tandis que chacun de son côté, nous reprenions notre souffle. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard et une centaine de regard en coin, je repris mes explications sur les évènements de la journée et sur ceux des futurs jours.**

 **Je leur appris de qui se méfier, même si je doutais qu'ils les rencontrent seulement une fois un jour, leur expliqua que, même si ce n'étais pas pour tout de suite car je n'étais pas prêt, ils pourraient bientôt rencontrer les personnes en qui je plaçais ma confiance ainsi que mes onces. Je leur énumérai les personnalités de chacun tout en évitant sciemment le sujet de mes « amis ». Je savais que je devrai leur en parler un jour, mais, je préfèrerai et je ferai tout pour que cela arrive le plus tard possible. Quelques heures plus tard, nous sortîmes de « l'apparentent » et traversâmes le château, ne rencontrant personnes, pour se diriger vers le lac. D'un sort, après avoir passé un accord avec le calamar géant et les sirènes, je gelai le lac pour quelques heures et après l'invocation de chaussures adaptés, nous patinâmes tout en entrecoupant ce paradis par des blagues, des fous rires, des souvenirs... Pour la première fois depuis ma première année dans ce château, je ne me préoccupais pas des problèmes de dehors, je fis le vide dans mon esprit. La seule pensée qu'il me restait était celle-ci. Je me plaçai au centre de la glace, j'ouvris grand les bras et cria au ciel, aux oiseaux nocturnes et surtout aux personnes qui se tenait à mes côtés :**

\- Je vous aimes !

 **Ils s'approchèrent tous de moi, et, je fus pris dans un câlin collectif. Les larmes aux yeux, chacun prit simultanément la parole :**

\- Même si tu n'es pas un vampire... **Commença Rosalie**

\- Même si tu n'as pas fait d'échange de sang... **Continua Jasper**

\- Même si tu ne portes pas le nom Cullen... **Compléta Carliste**

\- Tu es notre enfant... **Affirma Esmée**

\- Tu es notre frère... **Renchéri Alice**

\- Tu fais partie de la famille... **Annonça Emmett**

\- Tu es l'amour de ma vie... **Chuchota Edward**

\- Nous t'aimons ! **Crièrent-ils en cœur alors qu'Harry, s'étant assis par terre au début de la tirade, pleurai rouler en boule. Cette nuit magique se termina sur eux, assis, ou plutôt blottit, les uns contre les autres, admirant les étoiles qui brillait au dans le ciel de la nuit.**


	2. Flash-back et retour à la réalité

CHAPITRE 2 : Flash-back et retour à la réalité

FLASH-BACK :

Le 31 juillet à 23 heures 50 :

Pour fêter mon anniversaire, Edward m'avais préparé un diner aux chandelles à côté du lac des sirènes enchantés. Ce lac était connu de tous pour son air chargé en magie pur et élémentaire, on disait que si des âmes sœurs se demandaient en mariage à minuit pile, lorsque la cloche sera en train de sonner, les sirènes apparaîtront pour bénir leur vie avec leur chant. Pour ne pas briser cette atmosphère de plénitude, Harry chuchota :

\- Je ne veux pas que tout cela se termine, ces 3 semaines chez vous ont été un rêve, je ne veux pas retourner à la réalité, la guerre, les cours, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Percy, Arthur, le ministère… Je suis enfin heureux, j'ai tout ce dont je rêve depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je ne veux pas que tout vole en éclats…

Point de vue d'EDWARD CULLEN :

\- Oh, Harry… Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Au fond de moi, j'étais sûr qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Je lui demandai alors : Harry, je sais que cela te perturbe mais, je sais aussi qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Dis-moi, explique-moi mon amour…

Je le regardai dans les yeux alors qu'il les détournait de moi. Tout en douceur, avec mon index, je lui pris le menton, l'obligeant à la lever et je l'embrassai avec douceur.

\- Ne baisse plus jamais les yeux face à moi, amour.

Il inspira puis expira essayant de trouver du courage puis m'annonça, les joues rougies et les larmes aux yeux :

\- J'ai peur !

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- Que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis qu'un insecte insignifiant dans ta vie, que tu te rendes compte que ta beauté éblouie tout le monde et que moi je ne suis que le chewing-gum collé sur le talon de chaussure. Que pendant que je suis à Poudlard, tu rencontre une magnifique brune au nom de Bella et que tu te rendes compte que je ne suis rien et que notre lien d'âmes sœur n'est en fait qu'une illusion et que tu partes avec elle… J'ai tellement peur que tu te rendes compte que tu t'es trompé sur tes sentiments pour moi et que je ne suis que le petit frère que tu n'as jamais eu.

Je le regardai, choquée de ses pensées, de ses démons intérieurs… Je m'aperçus qu'il avait encore baissé la tête et les yeux, je fis comme plutôt et lui remonta le menton pout plonger dans son lac d'émeraude et lui annonça fermement et très sérieusement :

\- Harry!

\- Hum, je …

\- Harry! Non! Ne me coupe pas et écoute-moi ! Je t'aime, notre lien est bien présent, nous sommes âmes sœurs perpétuelle et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu es le soleil de mes nuits, l'étoile de ma vie, la personne que j'ai toujours espérer un jour rencontrer pour que ma vie soit enfin heureuse. Je t'aime, qu'importe le nombre de personnes qui essayerons de me draguer, tu es le seul qui compte, que je voix, pour qui fais tous pour plaire et pour qui je pourrais me plier aux moindre de ses désirs. De plus, je suis gay ! En fait, non, je suis potterrosexuel. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose pareil pour qui que ce soit. Je t'aime et mon cœur n'arrêtera pas de battre pour toi, je suis immortel et mon monde est devenu un rêve depuis que tu es rentrée dans ma vie Harry, n'en doute jamais… Jamais ! Tu es le seul et tu le seras toujours ! Harry ?

\- Oui ? Demanda celui-ci, ému par cette déclaration inattendue.

\- Même si cela ne fait que deux ans que nous sommes en couple, j'ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie. Je t'ai enfin rencontré, toi qui entait mes pensées, pensant qu'en devenant un vampire, je serais condamné à errer seul pour l'éternité, pourtant, tu m'as montré que je m'étais tromper. Tu éclaire mes journées en étant le soleil de mon amour, tu me fais devenir l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu être… Tu es ma vie comme ma mort, tu es ma destinée, grâce a toi, je sais quel chemin emprunter sans hésiter.

Je m'agenouille alors qu'il apportait sa main a sa bouche, devinant ce qui allait se passer pendant les prochaines minutes tout en étant ému par mes paroles, et sortis un écrin noir que j'ouvris devant ses yeux émerveillés, je demandai alors :

\- Lord Harrison Orion Mimesis Black Gryffondort Merlin Pervelle Potter Poufsouffle Serdaigle Serpentard, voulez-vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en devenant mon mari et en entrant définitivement un Cullen ?

\- Oui ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans mes bras. Après quelques baisers, je lui pris tout en douceur la main, incèrent la bague de fiançailles un cercle d'argent pur légèrement épais parsemé de fils d'or liquide où un diamant était posé, pile a l'endroit où tous les fils se rejoignait. Sublime, magnifique, parfaite et discrète tout en étant brillante et captant chaque rayon de lumière pour faire étinceler le bijou de milles couleurs. Je mis la deuxième bague présente dans l'écrin. De l'or parsemé de fils d'émeraude où une émeraude pailletée de saphir, pile a l'endroit où tous les fils se rejoignaient.

Point de vue de l'AUTEUR :

Chacune des bagues représentait l'âme et le cœur de l'autre.

\- Je l'adore Edward, elle est magnifique.

\- Un bijou doit toujours être à la hauteur de celle ou celui qui le porte. J'ai insufflé nos magies dedans, le lien est Termier et surtout, incassable.

Ils s'embrassèrent en douceur, leurs langues dansant l'une contre l'autre, se câlinant, tournoyant dans une valse sans fin… Ils firent l'amour, coucher sur la nappe a carreau préféré d'Esmée, cherchant à communiquer chaque sentiment qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que pendant cette union magique, une aura d'une blancheur pure se créa autour d'eux, ni que celle-ci s'infiltra dans la plus célèbre cicatrice du monde magique, et encore moins que cela la purifia du lien noir qui s'y trouvait.

Fin du FLASH-BACK :

Point de vue d'HARRY POTTER :

Je soufflai pour me donner du courage, j'étais en retard, les premières années avait déjà était répartis et le directeur s'apprêtait à faire son discourt annuel. J'entendais distinctement, a travers la porte, les chuchotis exciter, les questionnements des années supérieurs sur mon absence, les réflexions sur mal placées, les rumeurs se rependait déjà comme de la poudre de cheminette … J'imaginai déjà lorsque je rentrerai les questions incessantes des rouquins, les reproche de la bibliothèque sur pattes, les regard noir ou avides … Je soupira, puis, ouvrit en grand les portes qui se cognèrent contre les murs en un bruit sombre qui résonnait déjà dans la pièce. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors qu'en un tour de cape, me donnant un aspect sensuel, je progressai jusqu'à la table des rouges et or. Ma cape argenté tournoyait, mon jean en cuire me moulait parfaitement les jambes et les fesses, je portais une chemise blanche presque transparente qui se collait contre les muscles de mon torse, j'avais retroussait mes manches au-dessus de ma cape attacher par deux manchettes discrète en argent, ce qui laissait voir mes avants bras. Pour montrer mon appartenance a Gryffondort, je portais un foulard rouge et or avec les initiales de ma maison sur le poignet droit. La tête haute, mes longs cheveu bouclés était attachés en un chignon serrer alors que de nombreuses mèches brunes encadrait mon visage. Grace à un sort, on avait pu m'enlever les horreurs qui me servaient de lunettes, laissant apercevoir deux grandes émeraudes pailletés d'or, à cause du lien calice/vampire végétarien. Ma bouche pulpeuse et délicieusement rougi d'avoir été mordu d'anxiété était tordu d'un léger sourire. Ma boucle d'oreille en diamant et mes bottes en peau de dragon argumentait ma tenue alors que mon médaillon était caché sous ma chemise et ma bague sous un sort de dissimulation. Beaucoup, fille comme garçon, soupirait sur mon chemin alors que Ginny bavait allégrement et sans se retenir, des étoiles dans les yeux, pensant que je lui apparentais. Ron me regardait les yeux remplis de jalousie alors qu'Hermione, les lèvres pincées, essayant surement d'imiter le professeur McGonagall la première fois qu'elle nous est apparue, me regardait sévèrement, me jugeant comme une mère sur son enfant qui avait fait une énorme bêtise.

° Ca va être long ° pensais-je avec raison

J'annonçai alors en regardant la table des professeurs qui me souriait en me rendant mon regard sarcastique :

\- Excuser moi du retard professeur, je m'étais endormis.

Plusieurs personnes, toutes maisons confondues, pouffèrent.

Albus dit alors :

\- Aucun problème Harry.

Je m'assis donc alors que toute l'attention de l'assemblé se tournait vers le directeur qui reprit :

\- Bonjour à tous pour cette nouvelle année a Poudlard. Avant de commencer le délicieux diner qui nous attend, gentiment préparer par nos elfes de maison …

J'étendis un reniflement d'outrance. Je me tournai vers Hermione qui avait l'air de s'être pris un cognard dans la figure.

° A oui, sa S.A.L.E. Encore une idiotie. Ca se saurait si les elfes de maisons ne voulaient pas travailler. °

\- Je voudrais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs :

Pour la défense contre les forces du mal, les professeurs Remus Lupin, Alastort Maugrey et leur assistant, Sirius Black.

Pour aider pour les cours de sortilèges, l'assistant William Wesley… Ou plus connus sous le surnom de Bill.

Pour assister pour les cours d'études sur les créatures magiques, l'assistant Charlie Weasley.

Il y eu une ovation de la table des Gryffondort, tous s'étaient levés appart Harry qui applaudissait avec retenue. Les Serdaigle essayaient d'analyser tous les sens de cette soudaine apparition tout en applaudissant alors que les Poufsouffle le faisaient avec chaleur et sourire. Du côté des serpentard, il n'y en eu aucun.

\- Je souhaite que cette année ce passe bien et je vous dis : bon appétit.

Alors qu'en claquant dans ses mains, il fit apparaitre les plats. Ce fut le commencement de tous. Ginny se colla contre moi et commença à minauder alors que Ron, ayant repris son air habituel, dévorait tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez. Un vrai cochon dans une porcherie … Comme, pour mon plus grand malheur, je l'avais pensée, Hermione s'écria fortement, faisant lever plusieurs têtes, dont les professeurs qui se demandaient toujours pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu expliquer à mes amis que j'allais avoir un entraînement :

\- Harry, pourquoi était tu en retard ? C'est quoi cette tenue indécente ? Pourquoi tu n'as plus tes lunettes ? Tes cheveux sont horribles, ce soir je te les coupes. Où étais tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas passé tes vacances chez ta famille ? Et va te changer, tu n'es pas en uniforme.

° Mais quand va-t-elle la fermer ? ° Pensais-je avec désespoir alors qu'elle commençait déjà à m'énerver.

Je répondis d'une façon posé, contrastant avec mon humeur intérieure, le visage illisible de toute émotion :

\- Hermione, ne commence pas. Je l'ai dit devant toute le monde, si j'étais en retard, c'est parce que je m'étais rendormis. Je n'ai plus de lunettes car le professeur Dumbledore m'a lancer un sort de correction pour la vue/ Mes cheveux sont très bien ainsi alors ne compte pas me refaire une coupe. En ce qui concerne ma tenue, je ne vois pas en quoi ma tenue est indécente, je porte le signe de ma maison, les Gryffondort, et le d'ailleurs, le directeur a accepté ma tenue, ou du moins, je ne le vois pas outré, donc, je considère cela comme un acquiescement pour mon choix vestimentaire. J'ai passé mes vacances chez ma famille moldus mais je suis arrivé un peu plus tôt à Poudlard que prévus. Maintenant, si cet interrogatoire est terminé, j'ai faim.

\- Pourquoi dormais tu as cette heure ? Quel est ce sort ? Pour tes cheveux, c'est inacceptable, ils sont bien trop long, on dirait une fille, je te les couperais que tu le veuille ou non. De toute façon, ne t'ayant pas vu dans le train, Molly a décidé de venir ce weekend, donc, de 18 h le vendredi soir à, 12 h le lundi matin. Elle ne l'acceptera pas non plus. Ta tenue est indécente car elle est transparente et moulante, de plus, ce n'est pas parce que le directeur ne dis rien que tu dois rester ainsi. Si tu ne te change pas, je vais aussi le dire à Molly. Pourquoi es-tu arriver plus tôt à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus pour que l'on vienne ? Et ne me parle pas comme ça, tu devras plutôt t'excuser et avoir honte de ton comportement.

Je me pinçai le derrière du nez alors que je voyais de plus en plus de personnes se retourner pour écouter notre conversation, qui tournait d'ailleurs en dispute, ou en interrogatoire, au choix. Et, en voyant la tête de mes professeurs, je pense qu'ils commencent à comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas prévenir mes " meilleurs ami(e)s ".

Je répondis toujours calmement :

\- Je dormais à cette heure parce que cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar donc j'étais crevé.

Ce n'était pas faux, j'avais réellement fais un rêve qui m'avais crevé, par contre, c'était loin d'être un cauchemar.

\- Mes cheveux, je te le redis, sont parfais et même si ça fait efféminé ou que tu n'approuve pas, je ne les changerais pas pour te faire plaisir. Je ne pourrai pas voir Mme. Weasley ce weekend car le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de moi pour quelque chose de personnel. Je ne serais donc pas au château du weekend. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'apprécie pas quelque chose que je vais forcement tout faire pour me plier à ses gouts. Pour ma tenue, je ne compte pas la changée. Elle m'avantage et pour une fois, j'aime cela ! Je ne porterai pas l'uniforme et tu ne pourras pas m'obliger à le faire. Je suis arrivé plus tôt à Poudlard car les professeurs voulaient me poser des questions sur mon orientation de l'année prochaine. Je ne vous ais pas prévenu pour ne pas que vous veniez car je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, vous alliez arriver ce soir … Ca ne servais donc a rien. Et, je te parle comme je veux Hermione, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir honte de quoi que ce soit et je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit !

Furieuse, elle dit alors :

\- Tu n'es qu'un ingrat Harry James Potter !

\- Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom entier si tu ne le connais pas !

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que c'est ça ! Répondit-elle hautaine.

\- Non, je suis Lord Harrison Orion Mimesis Black Gryffondort Merlin Pervelle Potter Poufsouffle Serdaigle Serpentard.

 _-_ Quoi ? Hurla fou de rage et de jalousie Ron alors que toute l'école nous écoutait. Ginny avait des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'Hermione, outrée de ne pas tout savoir, demanda, l'annonçant comme une affirmation :

 _-_ Tu ne peux pas !

 _-_ Bien sûr que si !

 _-_ Pourquoi ? Je comprends Potter et Pervelle car ils font partie de la même branche mais pour les autres, c'est impossible !

 _-_ Et pourtant !

 _-_ Pourquoi ?

 _-_ Black car Sirius m'as adopté ce qui fait de moi légalement un Black ainsi que le Lord héritier car Sirius ne voulais pas du titre.

Serpentard, Gryffondort, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Merlin car ils ont réunis leur sang et grâce a un sortilège, l'ont inséré dans la seule personne au monde pouvant être leur héritier et en être digne. Je l'ai lu dans le journal de Lady Serdaigle.

 _-_ Comment as-tu pu me le cacher ? Hurla furieusement Ron.

 _-_ Je ne comptais pas le dévoiler, mais, en me soulant, Hermione m'as fait changer d'avis. A la base, personne n'aurais dû le savoir.

 _-_ Mais tu es la personne la plus riche et influente du monde magique et du monde moldus réunis ! Annonça-t-il les yeux rempli de jalousie.

 _-_ En effet !

 _-_ C'est donc toi qui a la bibliothèque privé de Merlin ? Demanda avidement Hermione, les yeux brillant de convoitise et de bonheur.

 _-_ En effet !

Je la coupai avant qu'elle ne me fasse une demande qui m'énervera en disant :

 _-_ Vous savez que je n'aime pas me vanter ou attirer l'attention, or, là, c'est exactement ce que je fais. Donc, on va arrêter cette conversation et on ne la reprendra d'ailleurs pas. Bon appétit a tous et désoler de vous avoir déranger pendant ce repas.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, je me mis à manger alors que la salle explosait en murmure, sous les regards jaloux, manipulé ou heureux, croyant être la futur Lady qui se pavanera à mon bras. Je savais que le personnel qui allait m'entrainer m'observais toujours. J'allais devoir donner quelques explications.

Point de vue de l'AUTEUR :

Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, le professeur McGonagall prit sa cuillère et frappa délicatement son verre. Et, d'un seul coup, tout le monde se tut. Dans ce silence, le directeur se leva et dit :

 _-_ Je vais appeler les nouveaux préfets de chaque maison.

Gryffondort : Dean Thomas et Seamus Finigean

Poufsouffle : Hannah Abbott et Susan Bonnes

Serdaigle : Cho Chang et Luna Lovegood

Serpentard : Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott

Hermione, outrée de ne pas être préfète alors que deux idiots l'étaient, allait faire un scandale jusqu'à entendre cette phrase :

 _-_ Et la personne qui sera préfet en chef sera …

Le nez en l'air, une expression hautaine sur le visage, elle se leva alors que le professeur Dumbledore finissait sa phrase :

 _-_ Harrison Potter !

Des acclamations retentirent dans toute la salle, mais, Hermione, folle de rage, hurla :

 _-_ Comment ça Harry ? Ça devait être moi !

Il y eu un silence alors que le professeur McGonagall répondait à Hermione :

 _-_ Nous ne choisissons pas un ou une préfet(e) en chef en fonction de ses notes mais en fonction de sa popularité auprès des élèves, de ses compétences et de ses acquis. Lord Potter nous à sembler parfais pour le poste et non vous. Veuillez-vous rassoir et ne plus nous interrompre ou je devrai enlever des points à Gryffondort, Miss Granger !

Rageuse et humilier, elle se rassit.

 _-_ J'aimerai maintenant vous annoncer qui prendra la tête de chaque équipes de Quiditch cette année … Commença le directeur sur un ton enjoué.

Gryffondort : Harrison Potter

Poufsouffle : Terry boot

Serdaigle : Cho Chang

Serpentard : Draco Malfoy

Les essais pour devenir joueur dans l'équipe seront organiser par les chefs d'équipes et se déroulerons comme ceci :

Gryffondort : 8 septembre

Poufsouffle : 5 septembre

Serdaigle : 11 septembre

Serpentard : 2 septembre

Le premier match se déroulera le 12 octobre et les équipes qui s'affronteront seront Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

En entendant cela, Harry se leva et se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière vers la table des professeurs. Interpellant le directeur et annonçant sans l'ombre d'un doute :

 _-_ Je ne veux pas être le capitaine de l'équipe cette année.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne compte pas faire partie de l'équipe cette année.

Ils le regardèrent choqués puis acquiescèrent. Il repartit tranquillement à sa place alors que Ron le dévisageait d'un air noir. Le professeur de métamorphose réclama à nouveau le silence et le directeur, après que celui-ci fut, dit :

\- Après réflexion, nous désignons monsieur Ronald Weasley à la place de Lord Potter comme capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Gryffondort.

Ron releva d'un coup la tête, et, ravis, il sauta dans les bras de son « meilleur ami » tout en le remerciant. La table des rouges et or acclama un Ron ravis que tout le monde ne fasse que s'occuper de lui alors qu'Hermione et Ginny esquissait de contentement. Ils se levèrent pour partir lorsque Sirius interpela son filleul. Il se dirigea vers lui alors qu'Hermione, Ginny et Ron, après s'être regarder fixement, amorçait le mouvement pour suivre le même chemin, furent arrêter par le regard noir de la chauve-souris qui leur servais de professeur de potion. Après être entré dans la salle noir, la porte fut fermée lorsque toutes les personnes du comité furet là.

\- Par quoi commencé ?

\- Par le début peut-être ! Annonça sarcastiquement Harry.

\- Le sarcasme ne te va pas mon petit. Pour endosser le rôle du sortilège, pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ?

\- Désolé si ça vous a gêner, mais, j'étais sûr qu'en disant que c'était vous, Hermione lâcherait directement l'affaire.

\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas les mettre au-courant même s'ils sont tes amis ...

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis !

Il y eu un blanc.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Hermione se prend pour ma mère et m'oblige à faire tout ce qu'elle veut, de plus, elle va me demander d'aller dans toutes les bibliothèques antiques de mes ancêtres pour pouvoir s'abreuver de toutes leurs connaissances sans que moi je puisse le faire car elle emportera tous les livres et ne me les redonneront pas, affirment que n'en suis pas digne mais qu'elle, une simple fillette idiote et au sang impur, l'étais. Elle bannira tout ce qu'elle pense mauvais en disant que je ne suis pas assez mature pour faire mes propres choix, et donc, qu'elle les ferait pour moi sans que je puisse avoir mon mot à dire. Ron est un idiot jaloux qui préfère utiliser ses points pour se battre que de parler avec calme et sérénité. Il est bourré d'idées placés comme quoi tous les serpentards sont mauvais, de futurs mages noirs, Que seule la relation homme / femme est sainte et que le reste est une abomination qu'il faut exterminer … C'est à cause de e genre de personnes que les mages noirs se formes, ou, tout simplement, existent. A force de les mettre de coté et de les méprisés, les gens s'étonnes qu'ils deviennent mauvais. Il s'imagine que puisque je suis son « meilleur ami », je suis son compte en banque et ses ressources quant à son futur … Quant a Ginny, n'en parlons pas … C'est une folle furieuse amoureuse du survivent, une idyllique d'enfant, et qui pense, à tort, devenir la futur Lady Ginerva Molly Black Gryffondort Merlin Pervelle Potter Poufsouffle Serdaigle Serpentard Weasley. Une personne si parfaite qu'elle pourrait s'allonger sur un lit seulement fait de son argent … Je m'en suis rendu compte pendant ma troisième année … Ces personnes. Celles que j'ai décrites. Ne sont pas mes amis !

12


End file.
